An electronic signature, or so-called e-signature, generally refers to an electronically born manifestation of a person's signature or mark that indicates that the person has assented to the contents of a digital document or in some cases that the person has prepared the digital document. An e-signature can be represented as stylized script that appears to have been written by hand, and when a digital document that has been executed using an e-signature is printed or displayed, the stylized script of the e-signature appears in the appropriate location in that document. Such e-signatures are generally accepted as a legal signature in the same fashion as an ink-based hand-written signature. To this end, there are a number of commercially available e-signature services, such as EchoSign by Adobe Systems Incorporated and DocuSign by DocuSign, Inc.